press start
by samyuol
Summary: i named this file "haha bums"


Leo tastes like coffee and cherries, and it's so utterly _him, _just like the scent he always seems to carry - bitter but sweet at the same time. His hair is much softer than it looks and he's also much skinnier than you previously made him out to be.

Not so long ago, if someone told you that you would be kissing your best friend today you would've doubled over with laughter. But now he has his thin arms latched around your torso, lips pressed to yours in chaste movements, his breath hot and light over your jaw as you part for air.

It hasn't quite been like this, before; you had shared brief touches with him while Axel was here, but now she's away. You're alone in his room, the bed small but you prefer it that way, his body under yours and closer than it's ever been.

As well as the scent and taste, Leo emits this heat you kind of expected from someone so edgy. His cheeks are flushed this brilliant pink and his lips are as red as the cherries you aforementioned.

"Ouch, get your thumb out of my spleen," he grunts, and you release the grip on his waist that had developed as you got lost in your thoughts.

"Fuck, sorry..." you breathe, watching his face soften again, your eyes drifting over the array of freckles dusting his cheekbones and nose. You meet his eyes and he gazes back at you just so, in a way that you would never have imagined before now.

"Sam, you wanna... Shit, I mean." Leo grumbles, stumbling over his words. He takes a breath and starts over. "Axel's not here, it's just you and me."

"I know that, freckles. You don't have to tell me."

"No, that's not what I – Fuck, how are you so obtuse?"

You blink at him a few times and he stares back expectantly. "... What do you want to do, take back that shirt she stole from you?"

"She stole one of my shirts?" he asks, then shakes his head and shoves you lightly in the chest, frowning. "That's not what I wanted, asshole! We're _alone. _In a room. With a bed."

You furrow your brow slightly, contemplating, and he lets out this exasperated groan before grabbing your jaw and turning you to face him, making you yelp a little.

"I want to fuck you." he states, loudly.

"O-Oh," you manage, before he moves his hands to the back of your neck and pulls you down for another kiss, it much deeper and a lot wetter too, with his tongue trying to make its way into your mouth. You hesitate momentarily before letting it in, then pull back and sit up, straddling him.

"You mean-"

"Yes, I mean. I mean the full shebang, all the bells and whistles and the rest of those shitty analogies. I want this. I've actually been wanting this for the past few days actually and hinting at it but you-"

You cut him off with another kiss, deliberately pressing your hips down. He lets out a whimper which you are suddenly very interested in hearing again.

Tilting your head down, you start lapping at the underside of his jaw, feeling his breath hitch and his hands claw harder at your back. It's different to Axel but so amazing – how his skin is ever so slightly rougher and the groans are guttural and almost _feral. _It sends a shiver down your spine and makes your hips twitch ever so slightly; a movement that Leo has obviously felt, judging by the noise.

He takes this as a sign that you agree, sliding his hands down to tug your shirt off, hastily. And then it's a race to see who can get the other undressed the fastest, his nimble hands making swift work of your jeans and you slipping his loose red top off, quickly. In no time both of you are only in boxers, and your gentle nips on his neck have become longing suckles down onto his collarbone and up below his ear. He moans and it's raw and low, the sound making heat boil in your lower stomach and your own breath falter involuntarily.

"Sam, stop," he mutters, pressing his palms to your chest and pressing you back slightly. "You're gonna leave a shit tonne of hickeys down my neck."

You let your eyes fall to his throat and it's a bit too late a warning because you've made half a dozen purple marks, most of which are above the height any sort of collar he could wear.

"Mmn..." you mewl, and also realise you've been constantly grinding down onto him as well, both of you flushed and panting from it. He rolls his eyes at you before pushing you back further.

"Go look in the drawer and grab the blue bottle." He tells you, and you comply, leaning over and rummaging around in the bedside table, finding it. You stare at it for a moment, still dazed with pleasure.

"Wh-what? What's this for?" you slur, and he laughs, making you waken up a little more. He takes it off of you and sits up more.

"It's lube, you fucking idiot." Leo supplies. You watch as he opens it and spreads the gel over his fingers, making you raise an eyebrow. He stares at you before sighing and stating, "Take off my boxers, numbnuts. Unless you don't know what they are, either."

You hook the tips of your fingers under the elastic before sliding them down, him helping by kicking them away, and then shuffles back a little more, moving his hands down.

"What's..." you begin, but it gets completely cut off when his fingers go past his cock and find something below, your eyes widening once it clicks in your head.

He starts moaning shallowly, his lips parting enough for him to gasp and "ah", his fingers out of sight but your eyes trained on the way his wrist is moving. You can almost feel the shit-eating smirk he has plastered across his face at your speechlessness.

Again, all you can manage is "Oh." And he chuckles, the laugh becoming a drawn out moan as you see him crook his fingers, his back arching. You lean forward, quickly.

"Are you okay? Leo?" you splutter, and he nods, shifting again. He brings his knees up further towards him and you finally get the view of what he's doing, your cheeks heating and your cock twitching as you watch.

"G-Get..." he hums. It takes a few seconds for him to collect himself. "Naked. N-Now."

As soon as you drop your dark boxers on the floor, he pulls his fingers away and grabs your shoulders, kissing you again and shoving his tongue back in your mouth, his long fingers shaking as he rubs the lube over you, the simple contact making you keen.

It's a shock when he presses forward and your cock is suddenly covered in heat and pressure, your voice choking in your throat. He lets go to wrap his arms around your neck and let his head drop back as you move in him, the rhythm not prefect but so _good, _both of you squirming for more.

"H-Here," he gasps, parting his legs wider and letting you come closer, the noises he's making becoming strained and desperate. "Yes, fuck, S-Samuel..."

You lean your forehead down to press against his, finding a good pace and gripping the sheets either side of him, your muscles tense and coiled. He mutters your name laced with pleas of _faster_ and _don't stop _and it's driving you insane.

"God, I'm already c-close," he murmurs, his toes curling as you pant softly into his ear. The noise he's making could probably be heard through the whole floor, but both of you are so far past caring.

"L-Leo," you choke, hearing him whine in response. You duck your face into the nape of his neck as it all becomes too much. "I love you, _fuck, _I-"

You cum harder than you have in your life, and Leo scrapes his nails across your back as he arches up and finds his own release without you even touching him; both of you tensing up and then slowly relaxing, him cradling you as you fall into his arms for a while before grunting.

"Get off me you big lug," he says, and you just smile and shift to lie next to him, purring with the afterglow.

"Guess you paid me back for those hickeys..." you mumble, starting to feel the sting of the marks he made over a tattoo which had only just stopped being raw.

"Fuck up, you put one on my fucking ear, I can feel it..." he grumbles, then softens his voice and starts stroking your hair. "And I love you, too, shithead."

You hum into his shoulder, quietly. "Good." You mention, before closing your eyes. You can feel his smile when he kisses your forehead.


End file.
